This invention relates generally to crankcase oil extraction, and more particularly, to apparatus and method to efficiently and cleanly remove oil from a crankcase sump, as for example via the crankcase dipstick tube.
Internal combustion engines require periodic extraction and replacement of used lubricating oil in order to ensure that the quality of lubrication be maintained and unaffected by the accumulation of unfilterable particulate matter or by the breakdown of corrosion inhibitors and/or other undesirable lubricant changes that occur during use. Diesel engines, in particular, require more frequent oil changes (every 3000 miles in the case of some Mercedes-Benz diesels) than do Otto Cycle (gasoline fueled) engines due to the gradual accumulation in the diesel lubricant of fine particulate carbon which, if left to accumulate, can create a tar of sufficient viscosity as to impede the flow of lubricant with disastrous results. Further, the accumulation of particulate matter in a diesel engine lubricant renders it a very powerful staining agent capable of ruining clothing, upholstery, etc., when it is accidentally spilled. Draining diesel engine crankcases is therefore an onerous, awkward and unsanitary task, not readily accomplished by the average automobile or boat owner. Purchasing this service from others is costly, often inconvenient and sometimes improperly performed.
There is need for a simple, convenient, safe, and sanitary method and apparatus for extracting crankcase oil, which can be used reliably by any adult with minimum instruction and which will not spill any of the extracted oil when used with ordinary care.